In the field of tubular containers that dispense pasty products such as creams and similar materials, containers are known that are endowed with the property of having a cap and container body, both parts being screwed together, the cap having at least one hole so that, by screwing or unscrewing, the outlet for the product can be alternatively closed or opened to permit the product to discharge through the cap.
Some known cover caps of this type are composed of three parts, i.e. the tube, a middle part screwed to a neck, and the main cap part, wherein action between the main cap part and the middle component allows the product to discharge through at least one hole on the outside surface of the cap. The problems of this type of container derive primarily from the price, the fact that there are three components, and the possibility of easily releasing the connection between the components, which means that the cap is too easily removable.
Other covers of this type are also known having only two components, one being a tube having a specially-threaded neck, and a cap also having a specially-threaded step. To close the cap, considerable force is required to surpass the interconnection of said two special threadings and to close the outlet conduit of the neck and the cap. In these containers, to open the cap the latter is turned in the opposite direction, with the additional disadvantage that the cap can be disconnected from the tube.